


atmospheric

by my_dearest_laurens_the_war_is_over



Series: Ham OneShots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, cause theyre both gay and ive been obsessed with them lately, hope yall enjoy this is a short one, i just ate diner and had some hot chocolate, its cold, just a little lazy fic, so yall get this, the stories of icarus and achilles are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dearest_laurens_the_war_is_over/pseuds/my_dearest_laurens_the_war_is_over
Summary: it's a grey and lazy day as john and alex lay in bed, content.





	

Alexander lied down on his side, half lidded eyes and a lazy smile as he stared at his boyfriend. John smiled back.

The usual morning light was blocked out by thick, gray clouds. John and Alex were wrapped in layers of blankets, the outside cold filtered in through their apartment's walls and windows. The two tangled their legs together, a comfortable silence hung over them.

Alex traced the freckles of John's face, connecting them like constellations. John leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. Alex leaned forward, replacing the gentle touches with delicate kisses. John let out a breathy laugh, connecting his mouth to Alex's in a drowsy kiss. Alex smiled into it. The taste of his boyfriend was one of home; safe, warm, and comforting, with a linger of coffee, though he didn't know if that was him or John. 

Alex pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against John's. 

"Dearest, Laurens." He spoke softly.

"My Alexander." John spoke just as soft, his breath warm against Alex's lips, which held a smile.

"Have you ever heard the story of Icarus?" John nodded slightly.

"Why do you ask?" 

"Well," Alex ran his hands through John's hair, "So many people have called me Icarus. I fly to close to the sun, and cause my own demise. But, what people don't seem to understand is that, like Achilles, Icarus fell for love. His love for the sun, and Apollo."

"Alexander, love, why is this important?" John rolled his eyes playfully.

"Because, John, you are my sun, my Apollo. If it was for you, I'd fly to the sun and burn." Alex kissed John again, this time a little more sober. 

"Well," John spoke once Alex pulled away, " If that's the case then I'm Achilles, and you're my Patroclus, the one I'd fight and win a war for." He brushed loose hair away for Alex's face, drawing down his jawline. 

"Are you going to kiss me or not." Alex asked after a moment. John laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. This kiss was passionate, and tender. Full of pure love and ecstasy. Both pulled away, hesitant, wanting the kiss to last just a little longer. 

"I love you." Alex spoke against John's lips, "But do you love me?"

"I love you, and always will," John looked into Alexander's eyes, "That's a promise, one I will never break as long as either of us live." At that Alex smiled, a few tears caught in his eyes. 

"I couldn't have said it better myself." John smiled, resting his forehead on Alex's shoulder. 

"My dearest, let's get out of bed and do something." John spoke.

"And what shall that something be?" Alex asked.

"What we do everyday, Alexander," John lifted his head and pecked Alex's lips, "Try and change the world."

"Together?" John nodded.

"Together."

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hope yall enjoyed, this was just a little drabble i did cause its cold and im all snuggled up in bed, reading poetry about icarus and achilles  
> i promise ill update my chaptered fic soon, ive just had some writers block recently  
> oh! and if any of yall are curious, i have a tumblr,so you can go ahead and check that out  
> of-past-lives-and-libraries.tumblr.com  
> ill see yall in the next story  
> -ry


End file.
